Intervention
by axeman876
Summary: The Exile is hurled through time to try to bring light back to the Force in the future! LSM Exile
1. The Beginning Part 1

I don't own _Star Wars _or _Knights of the Old Republic _series. I do (possibly) own my version of the Exile. _Star Wars _belongs to George Lucas. The _KOTOR _series belongs to Bioware.

* * *

"T3, have you got the navicomputer unlocked yet?" the Exile asked, his voice coming from the cockpit.

T3-M4, his astromech companion, responded with quick, positive whistles and beeps. At that moment T3's assassin droid counterpart, HK-47, entered the cockpit.

"Complaint: Master, this little trashcan causes me pain in my audioreceptors, may I commence silencing it?" he asked. The Exile shook his head but, offered a counteroffer, "We still need T3 to fix up things for our journey. We both know you can't do it."

"Remark: Master, you have some skills in repairing mechanical objects. Request: Can't you fill that role master?" HK tried to bargain. "That's nice HK but, I'm the one piloting the ship with only the three of us here."

The Exile could tell HK was upset with his answer and HK headed back to the main hold to recharge.

The Exile sighed and turned his attention back to the controls. Suddenly, T3 entered into the cockpit and started whistling about his success in unlocking the navicomputer. The Exile smiled and patted T3's "head". "Finally, it's time to start this trip. Docking port authority controller 1138, I am now launching." the Exile spoke into the comm mike.

"Confirmed _Ebon Hawk_, we wish you luck. Farewell." the controller responded.

The _Ebon Hawk_ engaged its sublight engines and slowly rose to hover over the ground, while retracting its landing gear. It slowly turned to face the open docking doors and blasted from the port and later out of the system. On a course to the Unknown Regions.

* * *

After T3 set the navicomputer on autopilot, the Exile retreated to the port dormitory, the living area of his former master Kreia or Darth Traya. As he settled in, he could feel the presence of the light, dark, and gray sides of the Force. He looked around at the supplies he gathered for his trip. Three lightsabers, two pistols, a Mandalorian heavy repeater, and tons of medpacs, repair kits, food, tools, and etc. After surveying the items on the list on the datapad, he set it down on a nearby crate and began to meditate.

_He saw a hole in space which he was pulled into and saw the planets around him started to have colonies populating on them. They grew to cities and later large metropolises. He saw the temple of Coruscant slowly filling with new Jedi while the one at Dantooine grew obscured. Ruins of buildings became rebuilt and larger, and the people multiplying. A disturbance of the Force alerted him to a planet where many Jedi and Sith fought until the Sith created what Traya's Sith texts labeled a "thought bomb" and destroyed all, but two Sith escaped. He could not see much farther due to a veil cast on the galaxy, he sensed, radiated from.._

Suddenly, he was jolted out of his vision and sensed something was wrong and rushed toward the cockpit.

He stumbled into the cockpit toward T3. "T3, what's happening I was in the middle of..."

He then saw the gaping swirling, multi-colorful maw of space.

"Oh sithspit! T3 have sublight engines to reverse thrust while I try to get the hyperdrive working!" the Exile ordered as he sat in the pilot's chair and operated the console. T3 plugged in his scomp link into the ship computer. His head turned and frantically beeped.

"I don't know get the power from anywhere we need to get out of here!" A warning alarm came off. "No T3! Not the..."

The Ebon Hawk suddenly lost propulsion and started to fall into the wormhole. As the Exile and T3 comically screamed at their doom, HK came rambling into the cockpit saying "Complaint: Master it is already bad enough I came online without my power cells charged with you and the tin can screaming like a bunch of..."

The Ebon Hawk at that point was sucked into the wormhole and they both disappeared.

* * *

How'd I do for my first chapter ever?


	2. The Beginning Part 2

I don't own _Star Wars _or _Knights of the Old Republic _series. I do (possibly) own my version of the Exile. _Star Wars _belongs to George Lucas. The _KOTOR _series belongs to Bioware.

* * *

The _Ebon Hawk_ popped out of nowhere in the orbit of Coruscant, the center of the Republic. However, it popped out in the path of a very important Naboo diplomatic barge. The barge had nearly crashed into the ancient freighter. After the near head-on collision, Cordé managed to head to the bridge of the diplomatic vessel.

"Attention unidentified freighter, this is Senator Amidala of the diplomatic cruiser which almost hit you. Please explain your purpose of being in our docking trajectory." Cordé spoke into the communications panel.

"Response: Meatbag, why were YOU in a collision course on our ship. Threat: You have 30 seconds to reply or I will incinerate your deadened corpses." a droid spoke. Cordé became panicky when the sensor officer reported a heavy arsenal and military grade shields. She suddenly realized the had said "our".

"Reminder: 15 seconds meatbag." it stated in an annoying tone. Cordé scrambled to the console and spoke "Droid, is it true you said 'our' ?". The console was silent for a little while. "Reply: Yes..." the console slowly spoke out.

Regaining her calmness, she spoke into the console inquiring the droid for her to speak to its master. She heard a metallic sigh, a couple of metallic footsteps, a thump, and finally the cry of surprise. A short, indistinct conversation then, came a pair of running feet. The holoprojector hummed to life showing a handsome, young man dressed in jedi robes. She quickly blushed at the Exile's image. The Exile noticed it and made a mental note to put on his hood the next time he showed up on a holoprojector.

"So uh..." the Exile slowly started. "HK here told me about the situation. Force, this is awkward." He awkwardly laughed until he noticed Cordé was still in dreamland. "Um... I'm a Jedi."

"Jedi?!" Cordé coughed a bit. "Are you okay?" the Exile asked looking at her a bit oddly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Anyway do you mind escorting us down to Coruscant?" Cordé asked the Exile.

"CORUSCANT?!" the Exile yelled in surprise. Now, it was Cordé's turn to look at him funny. "Yeah... it's what the planet under you is called. Are you okay?"

The Exile regained his composure as he realized this was his vision coming real.

"Okay, I guess I'll escort you down." Cordé looked pleased and asked the Ebon Hawk to stick close to the barge. The Exile agreed and closed the communication. The pilots nearby listened onto this conversation including the real senator. The adjusted their formation to accommodate the _Ebon Hawk_ and continued down their docking course to the Chancellor's docking platform. The fighters and the Ebon Hawk landed on the sides while the barge landed in the center.

The Exile peered out of the cockpit for a while before settling down to reactivate T3. Outside, Captain Typho jumps out of his fighter to go over to the real senator.

"We made it. I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all." he remarked on their trip. As they talk, the barge's ramp comes down with Cordé walks down with some guards. The dignitaries rush to meet her, but there is an explosion which breaks the barge in half.

Senator Amidala and Captain Typho run over to the wreckage. Padmé sees Cordé and goes over to her.

"I'm sorry, M'lady I have failed you..."she weakly says to Padmé before dying. Padmé's eyes begin to fill up with tears before Captain Typho takes Padmé's hand and pulls her away.

"I shouldn't have come back." Padmé gasps out.

"This vote is very important. You did your duty as Cordé did hers. Now come." he begins to walk off, but notices she doesn't respond. "Senator Amidala, please!"

"Very well," she solemnly answers wiping her tears. Captain Typho looks around and spots the Ebon Hawk's ramp.

"Milady, follow me. The security forces and anyone after you might come back soon." Typho takes her hand again and leads her up the ramp to the couch in the Ebon Hawk's main hold. He leaves her there as he looks around the ship for any sign of the Jedi.

The Exile was heading into the storage room adjacent to the main hold to get some parts to fix T3 up when he notices two new presences in the ship. He halts and calls out somebody sitting on the couch. A young woman dressed in a jumpsuit peers over to the cockpit-main hold hallway.

"Oh, you must be the Jedi who owns this ship. Heh...." she awkwardly smiles. The Exile crossed his arms and looked at her sternly with a frown. Her smile quickly disappears.

"I'm Senator Amidala. My ship nearby blew up. We were hoping to hitch a ride to the Senate Building,... if you were heading there." she nervously explained.

"Very well," he sighed while dropping his tough act. The senator looks at him curiously. " I had felt the explosion through the Force but it's funny. You and Captain Typho don't have any scorch marks." the Senator stammered as she didn't know how he knew Captain Typho was here. The Exile sighed and pointed behind her.

"Well senator, I don't know where that Jedi went." Captain Typho said going to the starboard side of the ship not noticing the Jedi was with Padmé. "Oh." was all she replied. The Exile pointed his head while saying "It's all about awareness. The captain here might need to get more of it." He stretched his arms and yawned.

"It's pretty tiring. Well time to get it started. Would you like to join me?" the Exile asked pointing toward the cockpit. Padmé nodded her head as she followed him.

"Okay buckle up 'cause it's time to blow this scene." His fingers danced around the cockpit like a master keyboardist, turning on the ship. Padmé felt the rumbling of the ancient ship coming to life. The _Ebon Hawk's_ ramp nearly closed on Captain Typho as he decided to walk down it. The ship rose to hover turning toward the Senate building and blasting off. Probably at illegal speeds.

* * *

Padmé felt her face rippling to the sudden increases of G forces as the Exile performed death defying stunts around Coruscanti traffic, nearly causing over a dozen crashes. As the vessel slowed don to land at the Senator's landing pad, she looked a bit green and nearly barfed when the Exile gave her a few strong back pats. He said something about someone called Mira looking a bit like her the first time. The senator wobbly walked down the ramp after the Exile. At the ramp, HK was surrounded by a dozen senate security guards with Typho at he head. As Padmé walked over to him, Typho recognized her and his face softened.

"Oh senator, thank goodness you're safe. I was afraid you had been killed by this..." Typho started before Padmé puked on the ground clutching her stomach. The Exile walked up to her.

"My fault actually..." he explained before putting his hand on her back. His hand glowed blue as little, glowing wisps surrounded her body. Suddenly, she stood up straight gasping as if a ton of freezing water was dumped over her. She turned to the Jedi and thanked him. The Exile lowered his head in understanding before turning toward the guards. The guards were awed by this display to let HK walk to the Exile's side.

"Explanation: Master, I had intercepted this intruder," HK pointed at Typho before continuing, " and had pursued him to be surrounded by these meatbags." HK indicated the guards. The guards and Typho stiffened at his accusations. The Exile held his hand slightly to pause HK.

"It's okay, they were doing there jobs as did yours." the Exile explained. HK was content with his answer and went back to protection mode. The guards sighed and thanked him.

"Anyway, isn't there a vote to be getting to?" the Exile smiled. Padmé reacted with the reminder and ran toward the Senate pods. Typho, the Exile, and HK run after her as well leaving the guards to scratch their heads at the recent events and went back to work.

* * *

You should all thank the existence of weekends. End Transmission.


	3. The Meeting

I don't own _Star Wars _or _Knights of the Old Republic _series. I do (possibly) own my version of the Exile. _Star Wars _belongs to George Lucas. The _KOTOR _series belongs to Bioware.

* * *

Padmé came to stop in the her pod lobby nearly crashing into Jar Jar Binks.

"Senator Amidala! Da meetin' already started! You have to hurry!" Jar Jar scrambled to say. He soon noticed Captain Typho, the Exile, and HK running after Padmé. "Ah! It bein' Captain Typho, and uh...battle clunken!" Jar Jar proclaimed.

"Comment: I believe the odd looking meatbag is either a lower life form or under the influence of multiple illegal narcotics." HK stoically analyzed. He soon was barraged by the whackings of a broom Jar Jar had managed to find.

"Threat: Cease this infernal attack, meatbag, or I will activate assassination protocols!" HK threatened Jar Jar.

"Please Senator Binks, HK means no harm to you if you don't irritate him that is." the Exile had tried to explain. Jar Jar seemed to consider that and ceased his attack. It left HK's chassis a bit more battered.

"Query: Master, may I terminate this meatbag's life?" HK asked as he lifted his assassination rifle. The Exile shook his head and HK lowered his weapon.

"That time will come soon, I can guarantee it." the Exile ominously declared. The senators and captain we're a bit unnerved as they all headed onto a pod. As they rose to the senate hall, they could here a bit of what was being spoken.

* * *

They rise into the "arena" to hear all the senators clearly arguing over whether to fight the Separatists. Mas Amedda, the Vice Chairman of the Senate, tries calming the senate down.

"My noble colleagues, I concur with the Supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war!" she loudly proclaims to the entire Senate. The Exile looks around at all the people as they are in shock of seeing Padmé. The expression of the face of the chancellor was the most shocked of all. The Exile narrowed his eyes and shrunk his presence in the Force considerably smaller. Suddenly, there is an outburst of cheering and applause.

Palpatine quickly recovered too fast for any non-Force user to notice a change. He quickly breathes to fluidly say, "It is with great surprise and joy the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala."

There was a slight applause before Padmé explained her story. "Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered," she sniffled a little incurring sympathy from the senators attending. "I believe this security measure before you, was the target. I have led the opposition to build an army... but there is someone in this body who will stop at nothing to assure its passage..."

Suddenly, many of the senators who earlier had sympathy for her began to boo and yell at the Senator.

"I warn, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war firsthand; I do not wish to do it again." she closed her case. As she talked, Palpatine carefully viewed her pod, detecting a very strong, but muted Force presence. He was about to figure out who it was when someone from Senator Amidala's pod cried out something.

"Senators of the noble Republic!" a man with a strong, commanding voice rose alongside Senator Amidala. The Senate and Palpatine were confused by this man they were not aware of. "Listen to my counsel if you want to know the effects of war!"

"What can you know, Jedi!" a senator spitted the word Jedi as if it were poison. "How can you know anything about war?"

The other senators had a million reasons for this, but they didn't ever expect what the Exile would say next.

"That is quite easy senator. It is because I come from the past, the dark times of the aftermath of the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil Wars. Two wars I remind you, nearly killed all Jedi and nearly destroyed the Republic." the Exile simply explained. What happened next was probably the largest concentration of the phrase 'what the kriff?!' in the entire history of slang phrases in the largest numbers of languages.

* * *

It took the Senate approximately the rest of the session to become coherent. After a few comments on the matter, the Chancellor adjourned the session until further notice. Senator Amidala's pod settled into it's lobby where Masters Yoda, Windu, and just about the rest of the Jedi Council waited for the pod to dock.

The Jedi had expected a confrontation as they had activated their lightsabers threateningly toward the Exile.

"You will hand over to us your lightsabers, any other weapons, and your droid over to us." Mace Windu demanded. The Exile looked at him with a calm expression and waved his had slowly in front of his face saying "You can trust me, I am truly a Jedi of ancient times."

To the Council's amusement, shock, and awe, Mace Windu's face looked blank and turned around to face his fellow Jedi.

"We can trust him, he is truly a Jedi of ancient times." Master Windu blankly replied. The Exile soon broke the spell cast over him. Windu furiously turned around to face the Exile when the clam Exile handed over all his weapons. Windu was surprised, but noticed HK didn't move.

"We'll also need your droid, please," he politely asked. The Exile glanced at HK and looked back at the Jedi Master.

"I'm sorry. I'd like to hand him over to you, but he's very volatile. I wouldn't want to indirectly hurt you." the Exile replied.

Windu was about to protest, but he looked over to see the other Jedi nod in the wisdom of the comment. "Very well," he proclaimed, "your droid may be free, but we will keep a close eye on him."

The Exile nodded and followed them as they headed for the exit. A courier droid quickly rushed in their way.

"I'm sorry Masters, but the Chancellor requests an audience with all of you concerning Senator Amidala's safety." the droid declared in a slightly tinny voice.

Master Yoda nodded and declared that half of the Jedi present would go back to the temple, while the rest would follow him to guard the Exile and speak with the Chancellor. Master Windu became frustrated with having to deal with the Exile longer.

* * *

The group came into the Chancellor's office as he rose himself and his arms in greeting.

"Ah, masters thank you for meeting with me today." he paused as he noticed the Exile. "Ah, the charming young Jedi who was outspoken back in the Senate meeting." There was something in his smile that reminded the Exile of Kreia, _if_ Kreia ever smiled.

"Yes, well Chancellor, I am sure we will discipline him for his actions today." Mace Windu spoke as he watched the Exile, not taking his eyes off him.

"Yes, well... time for business. I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the separatists." Palpatine begins.

"Hasn't anyone considered why they are separating from the Republic?" the Exile thought out loud as Mace Windu opened his mouth.

"In any case, I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two!" Palpatine tries to wrestle the subject of debate back. "My negotiations will not fail!"

"If they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are the keepers of the peace, not soldiers." Mace Windu quickly explains before the Exile speaks.

"Master Yoda, do you think it will really come to war?" Palpatine asked. All eyes were on him as he meditated, closing his eyes.

"Worse than war, I fear...much worse." he answered.

"What?" Palpatine inquired, putting more of his presence into the Force to cloud Yoda.

"What do you sense, Master?" Mace Windu also inquired.

"The Dark Side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is. But this I am sure of-" Yoda breaks his meditation. "Do their duty, the Jedi will."

A buzzer sounds as a hologram of an aide appears on the Chancellor's desk.

(The loyalist committee has arrived, my Lord) the aide says in Huttese.

"Good. We will discuss this matter later master Jedi," Palpatine spoke as he rose up. "Send them in." The aide's hologram bows and disappears. Senator Amidala, Captain Typho, and the rest of the Committee enter into the office. Master Yoda and Windu move to greet Senator Amidala.

"Padmé, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible it was. With you the force is strong...young Senator. Seeing you alive brings warm feeling to my heart." Yoda gratefully laments.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?" Padmé wonders.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo." Mace Windu answers the Senator.

"But I think that Count Dooku was behind it." Padmé spoke up. Everyone was surprised by her comment, except for the Exile.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer." Ki-Adi-Mundi refuted.

"You know, M'lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi." Master Windu explained. "He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character."

"In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains for certain, Senator, in grave danger you are." Yoda grimly comments. Chancellor Palpatine gets up out of his chair to walk up to his enormous window. From there, he looks out to the vast city.

"Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces." Palpatine suggests, not looking back.

"Do you think that is a wise decision during these stressful times?" Senator Bail Organa questioned the Chancellor. As the Chancellor nodded, Padmé interrupted, "Chancellor, if I may comment, I don't believe the..." and the Chancellor cut in, "'the situation is that serious.' No, but I do, Senator."

"Chancellor, please!" Padmé began to plead, "I don't want any more guards!"

"Then let me," the Exile spoke up a second time. Everyone looked at the Exile, then the Senator. "Senator Amidala," Mace Windu curiously asked. "Are you sure you want him," he paused to gesture the Exile, "to help guard you?" Padmé nodded and added, "He did help me back at the landing platform and here at the Senate. I believe he is good at heart." The other Jedi sighed but the Exile was glad to have found a friend in this odd time.

"Leave alone with her, we can not." Yoda declared. "A pair of Jedi must look over this Jedi's actions."

"Perhaps," Palpatine slowly began, "Master Kenobi and his padawan Anakin, could watch over him." Palpatine looks over to Master Windu who nods in agreement. "It is settled then." At his words the large group went their separate ways. Inside, Darth Sidious cackled at the dream of converting the Exile's power under his control.

_With the power of that Jedi and the Chosen One under my control_, he mused, _all will become exactly as I have foreseen!_

* * *

God, that chapter was long. For me to do that is. R&R.


	4. A Sith!

I don't own _Star Wars _or _Knights of the Old Republic _series. I do (possibly) own my version of the Exile. _Star Wars _belongs to George Lucas. The _KOTOR _series belongs to Bioware.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan are riding in a windowed elevator attached to the outside of the Senate Building. They are riding it to Senator Amidala's apartment. While waiting, Obi-Wan notices Anakin rearranging his clothes.

"You seem a little on edge, Anakin." comments Obi-Wan.

"Not at all." Anakin lies.

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundarks." Obi-Wan presses on.

"You fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued you, remember?" Anakin tries to unwind the conversation. "Oh yeah," Obi-Wan remembers and they share a laugh together. Obi-Wan, however, notices Anakin is starting to sweat.

"You're sweating. Relax. Take a deep breath." Obi-Wan makes a lifting gesture.

"It's just that...I haven't seen her in ten years, Master." Anakin breathes out. "She's not the Queen anymore, Anakin." Obi-Wan comforts him.

"That's not why I'm nervous." Anakin tells Obi-Wan. The elevator stops and the elevator doors open to reveal a mysterious man clothed entirely in black robes. His hood obscures his face, but two piercing, golden eyes peer out of the darkness.

"I have been expecting you." was all the man said before he shoots torrents of lightning toward the two Jedi. Obi-Wan and Anakin manage to summon their lightsabers to their hands in time to absorb the lightning.

"A Sith Lord?!" Obi-Wan shouts out while defending himself. "How come we couldn't detect him?""I'll get him, Master!" Anakin yells out and runs toward the Sith. He closes in on the Sith to be only kicked back with tremendous force. Anakin does a somersault and lands on his feet as he clutches his abdomen. Obi-Wan looks back at his injured padawan to be hit by a powerful push of the Force.

He lands on his back and struggles to get up, but a force pushes him and Anakin down on the floor. Obi-Wan moves his head up to see his and Anakin's lightsabers pointing at their former owners. As he prepares himself to become one with the Force, he hears a yell and opens his eyes. He sees Anakin temporarily break free of the invisible grip restricting them. He makes a move to throw a punch on the Sith's face, but stops in mid-swing. Obi-Wan gapes in shock to see his padawan frozen, as if stopped in time. The Sith walks over from being hit by Anakin, to put his hooded face in over Obi-Wan's.

"Do all Jedi fight as he does?" the man asks in a polite tone while pointing the frozen form of Anakin. Obi-Wan could only shake his head at the madness of it all. However, he sees the person sigh and turn himself to take off his hood. As he did that, the force holding him down was gone. Also, his injuries were rapidly healed by the Force. He calmly walked over to the Sith and spun him around. He saw a face of nightmares slowly restore to a handsome, bearded face (he looks a lot like Obi-Wan in Episode III). Glowing even. Obi-Wan's brow became furrowed and looked like that when the Exile put his lightsaber in his hand.

The Exile walked over to the front of Anakin's frozen form and waved his hand in front of his face. Shortly after that, the unconscious Anakin fell to the floor making a very audible thump. That in turn alerted Senator Amidala and C-3PO from the adjacent conference room.

"Obi-Wan? I didn't know you were..." her gaze shifted to the ground which lay Anakin. "Anakin!" Padmé cries out as she runs over to him. As she did that the Exile apologetically explains, "I am sorry Senator Amidala. I had detected them, but their minds could not tell if they were Jedi or not, at least without invading their minds."

Padmé nods a bit while Obi-Wan catches up with what was being said. "Ah, you must be the Jedi the Council has sent us to investigate. I hope you don't do this to everyone you meet." The Exile's laughter relaxed his already frayed nerves. _At least _someone_ appreciates my jokes_, Obi-Wan thought.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan continues. "And your name is...?"

"You know," the Exile said. "No one has asked my name my whole time here. Well, at least someone noticed." The Exile sighed a moment before continuing, "I can't tell you my name. It's not the right time. However, I am mostly known by people I meet as 'The Exile'."

"Okay...well, I have brought some testing equipment to see if you are truly who you say you are. It's just a formality and shouldn't take long. May I?" Obi-Wan asked Padmé while pointing to the conference room. She nodded and Obi-Wan went in with the Exile closely following him.

_I wonder what he meant by 'the right time'_, Obi-Wan wondered.

* * *

Sorry about the update. I'm deciding to make it weekly, but my annoying (little) sister can barely get off. Anyway, the next chapter might get a little action and exploring the Exile's abilities. Whoohoo!


	5. The Chase Part 1

I don't own _Star Wars _or _Knights of the Old Republic _series. I do (possibly) own my version of the Exile. _Star Wars _belongs to George Lucas. The _KOTOR _series belongs to Bioware.

* * *

They sat down on opposite sides of a desk in the conference room. Obi-Wan turned on a machine and stuck a taped wire onto one of the Exile's temples. Obi-Wan took a datapad plugged into the machine while taking out another datapad which had a questionnaire.

"All right, are you ready?" he asked the Exile. When he nodded, Obi-Wan continued, "What is the origin of the Jedi Order?"

"Tython," the Exile answered. "Correct," Obi-Wan stated. "How many styles of lightsaber combat are there?"

"Seven." "Please name them." "Um... Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien/ Djem So, Niman, and Juyo..., right?"

"Well," Obi-Wan sighed. "In your time, it would be that yes."

"I believe there is a faster way to verify my claim." Before Obi-Wan could reply, he started experiencing memories in five minutes in real time, but a whole other life. It went up to the current point in time. He gripped the table to steady himself before saying, "Well... that was a rush. I am sure we are done here. Let's go check back on Anakin shall we?" As he rose to walk out the door, the Exile grabbed his arm.

"You sense it between them, don't you?" the Exile skeptically asked. Obi-Wan furrowed his brow and shook his head slowly.

"I don't understand..." Obi-Wan responded. The Exile shook his head and said, "Never mind what I said, let's go." They walked back out into the lobby where Padmé and Anakin( now conscious) were conversing. They turned to see Obi-Wan and the Exile.

"Master," Anakin begins, " I suggest that we all start investigating who is trying to kill Padmé."

"Wha...?!" Obi-Wan gets confused then angry. "We will not exceed our mandate the Council has instructed, my young Padawan learner!" Anakin gets frustrated then counters, "I meant in the interest of protecting her from anything else."

"He has a point Obi-Wan," the Exile sighed. Obi-Wan looked toward him with a surprise written on his face. "You can not be serious!" The Exile nodded responding with, "We are now greater in numbers, enough for an investigation to take place. My droids are coming right?"

"Well," Obi-Wan began "They should be here any moment now. I suppo-" At that moment HK and T3 came into the room with HK saying, "Query: Master, what shall I terminate for you today?"

* * *

Well, that left an impression on everyone (besides the Exile, of course). The group calmed down after a (long) while until it was late at night. As Padmé retired for the night, Anakin decided to ask the Exile some questions.

"So...., how's life different from back then?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan turned to his padawan and frowned.

"It is impolite to ask the Exile when we all have our duties to do." he said.

"I'm sorry master, I'm curious that's all." Anakin sheepishly replied.

"It's okay Obi-Wan," the Exile waved off Obi-Wan. "Well, the Republic is better, but on the verge of collapse, again."

"Okay. So how about the Force?" Anakin asked. This earned another frown from Obi-Wan, but he ignored it.

"It seems...," then the Exile pondered. Obi-Wan was interested this time and listened on, discreetly. "...muted, faint, weak, and also..." This worried the other Jedi who looked at each other nervously. "...dark, comatose, danger!" The Exile scrambled to get up and ran into Padmé's room. Everybody else ran after him.

They all burst into her room just in time to see two centipede-like insects rearing up and hissing. Anakin leaps and quickly kills the insects while Obi-Wan crashes through the windows and blinds of the window as he grabs onto a droid. The droid flies off with Obi-Wan in tow. Anakin and Padmé are also baffled when the Exile started floating, then flew after Obi-Wan. Anakin immediately rushed out of the room, toward the garage.

Padmé sighed in relief at the fact nobody noticed she was half naked.

* * *

This part is longer than I thought. So, there's gonna be a second part for this. Sorry about the delay.


End file.
